johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Simpsons Game
Summary The Simpsons Game is an Action/adventure game where it has Television's favorite family and their own comdeic take on popular video games. Story A Family known as "The Simpsons" go on a series of adventures where Homer and Bart have to win a Duff Eating Contest and Marge alongside Lisa must boycott a violent video game called "Grand Theft Scratchy". Then an invasion led by aliens Kang and Kodos comes to their town of Springfield and the Simpsons must ask the help of Professor Frink to stave off Kang and Kodos' invasion. Game Modes Adventure Mode Play as any one of the members of the Simpsons family as you go through a series of episodes. Replay Mode You can reaply any episode you have completed previously or take on a time attack to complete the stage under a strict time limit. Video Game Cliches At certain points during Adventure mode, you can find things that you normally see in other video games. You can review these cliches in this mode. Option Menu You can change the controls or the game screen in this mode. Johnny's Views General Thoughts I have seen Youtube videos of this game. Of course, by seeing these video and as being a fan...excuse me a *former* fan of the TV Show, I had wanted to play this game. Graphics The graphics in this game are really great in this game. Unlike previous video games that are associated with The Simpsons, the graphics remain true to the TV Show, of course the cutscenes before and after an episode are the same as on the TV Show. Personally, I like it when a video game based off of a movie or TV Show that stay true to the roots of that movie or TV Show. Rating: '''10 Music Besides having the famous Simpsons Intro theme, the soundtrack also stays true to the TV Show. Though, the music acts like it does in a FPS game. It gets fast when you fight enemies, and slow when you're just venturing. Something that *I'm* not particularly find of in a video game. But still good overall. '''Rating: 8.5 Sound/Voice The sounds are a mixture of a typical video game and a typical cartoon which adds some versatility to the overall sounds of the game. The voices are near perfect as the voices from the TV Show (including Kelsey Grammer who makes a cameo appearence as Sideshow Bob) the TV Show's creator Matt Groening also makes an appearence. '''Rating: '''9 Gameplay/Controls The Gameplay is quite similar to that of most adventure games, in particular Super Mario Galaxy. Because there's obectives you must complete with a series of items you can collect on the side. Plus, every member of the Simpsons family has their own unique abilities as well as their own power-ups (which again are similar to Super Mario Galaxy). The controls are quite simple to learn, though it is something to get use to (depending on which Simpson member you're currently controlling). In one-player mode you have to deal with a CPU controlled ally (which you have no control over, but is managable and can help you fight enemies). Overall, the gameplay and controls are quite easy, the bad part is that...it isn't a part of the games "Video Game Cliches" list. '''Rating: '''8 Replay Value As stated before, this game has a lot of things you can collect. In every episode there's a series of special items you must collect so you can unlock special features, so even if you beat the game there still may be several things you have missed. So, this game may keep you occupied for quite some time. '''Rating: '''7.5 Final Thoughts If you're a fan of the TV Show or not. The Simpsons game will definately give you a satisfying thrill for gaming on it's very own part. With it's twisted story and it's seemingly endless extra features, it's a good play. '''Overall Rating: '''8